


Snippets of my Thoughts

by Crazyapplekiss



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyapplekiss/pseuds/Crazyapplekiss
Summary: This just contains some sonnets i posted on the SSSS comic page.





	1. Babies

Look at our babies  
Chubby and sweet!  
Emerging for the mist,  
and so shocked to meet!  
One golden, one scarlet,  
only missing the silvery blue,  
Stand perched in the forest  
How good is it to meet you!


	2. Sweet Red Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarassed Sigrun

Our sweet red captain as cute as she,  
Thinks the man be a hermit,  
Crazy but neat,  
with no one to see.

Our sweet red captain  
today she mocks, swearing this ol'chap  
can't understand her taunts.  
He glares, lips tight  
Says he's just doing his job.

Our sweet red captain,  
Thoroughly ashamed,   
Just barely she manages,  
To sink between her shoulder blades.


	3. Our Future

Our Future

Looking over at the shadows of the past  
What was done is done,  
Dead and gone.   
The wind blows with a quiet hum,  
The grey shines in the sun.

Summers pass, flowers bloom from their buds.  
I watch. I wait. I let the land prosper.  
but some times there is fire.   
Smoke and ash.  
The air turns sour.

I protect this land, like many others.  
It will be mine and it will be ours.  
Lost for a decade. Regained for another.  
Memories and fantasies are all we should have.  
Not fear and pain and horrors.

One day humans will again trample the grass.  
Unburdened by the shadows that pass.  
Singing and Dancing and having fun.  
At last our lives will be filled with peace and harmony and love.


	4. Lake to my Home

Spread wide and far

Among waters crystal and bright

The waters shine ocean blue

But hide their plight

Row over stones

beyond the safety of warmth

five travellers float

Unbothered, unburdened

So far from the shores.

They ask eagerly

“Oh, where do we go,

So far and so distant,

Over banks that are yours”,

Tired, lost and utterly bored

You reply so casually

“To my home of old”,

I see, very well

We shall accompany you there

Were you memories so distant

Call you forward

High on the trail of a man

I have seldom seen before

Very well, raise you map,

Lead the way, just be sure

To pick the right way

As we follow you along

The lake to your home.


	5. Warm Glow over Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lake ride through Finland

Silently and softly the little boat rows;

Down past small islands on the lake so serene,

And so silent with the cool wind in our hair.

We take a moment, and breath the cool air;

Never have we seen such beauty,

With young eyes that can only dream.

Under the canopies of bridges standing still in time.

With shells of what used to be.

Phantom shadows of a world once known;

Once lived and once owned;

Now whistles the tunes of the rustlings in the trees

And the silent tune of the night air.

We make ourselves cosy in the nook of the thin trees

Resting in the soft firelight, as the sun kisses the leaves.

Tonight, the travellers need not worry.

What lies just beyond the lily pads, does not yet

Wish to cause any unrest.

When the glowing moon breaks for the dawn

The boat shall rock a lullaby, so sweet

As we drift down a winding path,

Filled with songs and soft wing beats.


	6. Blink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalli

Blink, we've travelled a short distance, and exchanged few words  
Around many people, with many voices to be heard.  
Still passing a few questions, how heavy the confusion burns,  
Yet we never got to see how quickly your world turned.

Blink, short and simple, plain and unheard.  
The water splashes at the shore, rain shatters the calm's birth.  
Still chatter flows, bobbing through my hearth,  
Distorted like a bubble, somehow I missed your words.

Blink, on the surface, sitting still saying not a word.  
Outside is calm shadow, it hides my hurt.  
Blink, maybe I've forgotten, disappeared from that world.  
Outside is stormy and vile, help me make peace with this hurt.


	7. Lalli's Memory

Grumpy as ever, drifting on the lake  
Quarantine is in sight, yet my frown does not shake.  
You ask of my relatives, but they are not here,  
They're my mama's friends, ones she holds dear.

It's been two months, somehow it feels like a year.  
This is a thing we do you see, cleansing just beyond the sea,  
necessary but it fails to bring me cheer.

I don't even have a cookie or anything to make me smile.  
I can't even send away the annoying one,   
He'll just enter my quarters from another isle.  
Perhaps, just maybe he can stay awhile.

It'll be okay I suppose, because your here.  
I'll bare a few more moments, nestled in the waves.  
Calm and quiet as I wait for this memory to cave.


	8. Pupu Lalli Lullu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny Nickname of our dear Lalli lullu

Pupu Lalli Lullu

Pupu Lalli Lullu  
Today you don't seem so blue  
I see two young men that look like you  
Pupu Lalli Lullu  
Accept the love I give to you  
Your mum's sweet kisses hold you together like glue  
Pupu Lalli Lullu  
Your friends snicker at you  
Boohoo your secret nickname got kicked out of Minna's shoe  
It's fun for me, not fun for you  
Pupu Lalli Lullu  
Your cousins have yet to come say hi to you  
Probably rocking the boat  
and arguing about you know who  
Pupu Lalli Lullu  
Cat man's gone while dangers stews  
Hold on to the memory now like it's brand new.  
Soon It'll be gone  
BooHoo  
Boohoo.


	9. Kade in the Glade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hilja secrets are being unfold.

Kade in our Glade

Ensi don't mope,   
one day there will be hope.  
Your friend Hilja took a different road.  
Be it her mind, be it a foe  
You may never know.  
For now let us go.  
Find this mystery and turn it to stone,  
Right now this maybe a house but it is not a home  
A host? Maybe. A ghost of a happy home.  
Come now,  
Defeat the Kade everyone fears the most  
By thursday we'll all have to sail in that boat  
Behind the door we dread the most  
What lies there should never have grown  
It's scary and gross.  
All i most say nope nope nope


	10. Wilted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilja.

Faded memories and ropes and magic springs,  
Is what I come to know you as.  
Far off on your boat, silent as the trees  
The sound of water is the calm that rocks with your oars  
While beneath the wraps of threads and cords gently placed with your things  
something stirrs silently, chilled by the afternoon breeze.

Surrounded by a ring; rocks and weeds pull softly  
The murmurs of others permeate the air  
behind your eyes the world blurs for a moment  
Time taken in a flash of sunlit days and harsh rain upon the roof  
It is time to return to what is familiar soon.

Sharp eyes flash at something;  
It is small and crude.  
What it lights up at vanishes all too soon,  
Swept away by a voice firm and gentle shoos.  
while the wind rustles and you show me the old you knew  
Some paces away the ropes twist and move.

Some time flows by, as smooth as water,  
Soon buns fill the air. And the sky is happy and fair.  
I relish in the warm feeling of a mother's touch;  
a father's smile;a son's red-faced frown; your friends smile.  
Up until now, I know what comes yet it is something I still dread.

When the time finally came,  
I knew. The wild hiss and fluff of the cats tail is all I need  
Inspect the guns across the bridge of her childhood.  
What was done and what was failed to do has gone and passed,  
What ever has caused her to be this way we may never know.  
For today I stand and stare at the hollow of her,  
Coiled tight like a spring.


	11. Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ensi and the Kade

The eyes are the gateways to the soul,  
She knows, She knows  
It has hers now and it's a heavy blow  
That's why she curses  
She should have known, she should have known  
Call the youngling now  
It's time to go, and protect your eyes  
Don't let this creature take hold  
Run along now and do as your told  
Tell your kin it's code o,  
With my rifle in your hands,  
He'll know where to go.  
In the soft sunshine the old woman stands in grove  
Inside her mind she's losing her own  
This may be her last goodbye  
Yet we may not know.


	12. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turri and Onni has entered the chat.

I'm resolute, on a mission  
with tufts of grass entering my vision  
There's nothing to stop me here and   
No more to say.   
Grandma sent me with the last of her vigor  
as the evil ghost took her away.  
Under the weight of heavy wood and metal  
my grandma's last request is all i can think of.

I know what comes forth, I hate what I know but I must go.  
Even if it makes no difference this is how the memory plays.  
Down to the docks I go, with the boards creaking and huffing   
with my friends in tow.

Before long, when the blurred greens of this lost world slow,  
I come to a place I long for always.   
It keeps me warm and I'm always safe - and see your face  
I hesitate, i don't know what to say, but I walk anyway

In the sunbeams,   
swinging with your legs propped up comfortably in your space.  
You look the same, with your two long braids  
Sweet as honey, with your head between the page.  
Though I won't say it I ache as I see you but today  
There are no tears on my face, yours is one to keep to my memory  
Soft and sweet and safe, even Onni's,  
as he snores away.


	13. Tea and Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That mage needs sunglasses his eyes are weird.

Over tea and bread,  
beady eyed and swell.  
Warm tea in cracked mugs  
older than the mage himself,

As was previously said  
This guy is not dead,  
Let's make this quick  
for i wish to be back over the fjord  
in my beloved bed.

Yes! Yes! Please don't dread,  
I'll only spare some ink for you  
and send you all ahead.

It helps me think of all the people   
who ran off in the forest far west,   
and helps me stop the things   
that shadows let poke their heads


End file.
